Ichigo's Amnesia: A KisshuXIchigo Story
by sunsetshyky
Summary: What happens when Deep Blue returns and gives Ichigo amnesia? Kisshu is there to help his lost kitten, but will his kitten even remember him? Even if she recovered, would she ever love him back? On top of all this romantic drama, Deep Blue is back again... Will the mews ever have a happy ending?
1. Nightmares Become Reality

**Well hi there! This is my first Fanfiction... It's probably quite terrible already. So don't judge.**

**Please tell me if there is any grammatical errors in my writing. I would greatly appreciate it. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters, but it would be totally awesome if I did!**

**ON WITH THE STORY~NYAA!**

*Ichigo's POV*

Ichigo woke up one early Saturday morning. To her disgust, she was drenched in sweat. '_Another nightmare_' she concluded. She hadn't been getting any of her necessary sleep lately due to the terrifying nightmares that started three weeks ago.

She shuttered as the nightmare replayed in her head and got out of her pink bed. "Deep Blue is gone, Ichigo, no need to worry," She said trying to cheer herself up.

She glanced over at the clock: "Nyaa! I'm going to be late for my date with Aoyama-kun!" She bolted for the bathroom and started to get ready for the long day ahead of her.

She put on a pink blouse, a short black ruffle skirt, and a pair of black boots. _'Shit, __I need to hurry or I'll be late,_' she thought as she put her red hair ties in her hair. Then she took the ever-so-precious bell, that Aoyama-kun gave her, and tied it around her neck.

Pausing for a moment, Ichigo scanned around her bright pink room with her eyes. She was planning to be gone all day, so she didn't want to forget anything important.

Deciding she had everything, Ichigo darted out of her room, only to leave her phone lying on her bed.

Not wanting to be patronized by her father, the cat girl bolted for the front door. To her luck, she was stopped by the voice of her father. "And where do you think you're going?" questioned Shintaro, "Hanging out with that punk, Masaya, again?"

"Yup! Bye!" She said as she ran out the door and slammed it shut. She heard the muffled screams of Shintaro behind it: "I wasn't done talking to you!"

Ignoring her father's cries, Ichigo stumbled on to the sidewalk and started heading to the park. She got butterflies in her stomach as she thought about her date. '_His gorgeous big brown eyes and that cute smile of his! Don't even get me started about his hair!_' She squealed and started walking faster with eagerness.

She walked down the streets in a daze thinking about Aoyama. "Aoyama-kun, of course I will marry you," she chuckled.

"Ichigo?" said Aoyama, who had just walked around the corner. Ichigo turned a bright shade of red, almost causing her cat ears and tail to appear.

She lowered her head and kicked at the ground. "A-aoyama-kunn... I was uh..." Ichigo stuttered in embarrassment. '_Why can't I talk! I really hope he didn't hear me before_.'

Being oblivious to her muttering, he lifted her chin and said, "Come with me. I have a surprise for you." He took the red haired girl's hand and started leading her down the street.

She blushed again. '_He's holding my hand, and he has a surprise for me!_' she thought in delight. '_His hand is so soft and warm!_' Ichigo softly giggled.

After a few minutes of walking, Ichigo was curious enough to ask of the mystery destination. "Where are we-" Ichigo started, only to be interrupted by Aoyama saying, "You'll see when we get there."

The two walked down the streets for what seemed like hours, until they were at an abandoned house. Aoyama let go of her hand and said with an evil grin on his face, "We are here."

Ichigo looked around and there wasn't a single person in sight, '_This place is completely deserted_' she deduced.

She was about to ask Aoyama what they were doing there, but when she looked around he wasn't there. Where Aoyama once was standing, was Deep Blue.

Ichigo took two steps back and grabbed at her pedant, but Deep Blue was too fast for her and he snatched right out of her hands. He looked at the pendant, smirked, and crushed it in the palm of his hand: "What are you going to do now, you measly Mew Mew?"

Ichigo looked at him in horror: "Why would you do this?!" But all Deep blue did was laugh.

Finally noticing her forgotten phone, Ichigo panicked. Ichigo turned to run, only to hear the malicious voice of Deep Blue say, "Looks like this cat has been a naughty girl. I think it's time to put her to sleep...permanently!"

Ichigo felt something hard hit the back of her head. She felt the blood stream down her neck. '_This is it, I am really going to die_'

Ichigo felt the numbness consume her body. She fell to her knees, collapsed onto the bloody ground and blacked-out.

**Well there you have it; first chapter of my first Fanfiction completed! I feel so accomplished now! Woo!**

**I feel like I need to shower after writing this AoyamaXIchigo crap... *shutters***

**I added a few more details to this first chapter and I'm hoping to write the next one tomorrow.**

**Please review if you have any suggestions or criticism both are greatly appreciated.**

**Ciao!**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**~Kylie**


	2. Preview

**I have been uber busy lately and I haven't had any time to write... Here's a preview of chapter 2**

Ichigo POV

The urge to scream became unbearable. Maybe some will hear me and pull me away from this numbness swelling from the back of my head? I tried to let the welling sound in my throat out, but nothing was to be heard. No one will hear my silent screams. I am alone, left with my wandering consciousness in the vast sea of emptiness in my mind. I am left to look for a remnant of comfort to wake me up from this nightmare.

Am I dead? I feel dead, but then again, I feel nothing. My thoughts ceased as they were muted by a sudden ringing in my mind. The constant buzz lingered for only a moment more.

Then I saw them.

Golden eyes.

I knew eyes were no ordinary eyes. They were filled with worry, fear and sadness. The tear-stained eyes that lingered over me were beautiful. Oddly enough, I knew that they were mine. I knew that these eyes worried more than normal eyes, cared more, and loved more passionately than any others. I knew these familiar eyes long ago, but who do they belong to?

Why can't I remember such beautiful eyes?

I don't care anymore, they make me feel warm.

I felt a faint warmth spread through my body as a faint smile crept over my face. I was once again consumed by the unwelcoming darkness in my mind.

Even then, the smile remained because I knew whether I was dead or alive those eyes would be there. Those big golden eyes.

With a faint trace of the eyes dancing in my mind, the warmth vanished, everything went dark.


End file.
